Ral
RalJanine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "It's a Jungle Out There" (1987) (DVD ts. 21:09-21:11). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "The guys must have trapped Ral." (also known as Rall) was a very powerful animal demon that was imprisoned in a statue of himself for 3000 years.Professor Joanna Barnes (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "It's a Jungle Out There" (1987) (DVD ts. 01:34-01:37). Time Life Entertainment. Professor says: "Oh, please tell him to be careful. There's a 3000 year old statue in there." History Primary Canon A long time ago, mankind tricked Ral and imprisoned him in a statue in his likeness. Ever since then, he was consumed with getting revenge.Ral (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "It's a Jungle Out There" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:15-14:21). Time Life Entertainment. Ral says: "3000 years since humans tricked me. Imprisoned me in a statue." 3000 years later, Ral's statue was found by Professor Joanna Barnes and arrived in New York. After the statue was dropped, he was freed and made all of the animals walk, talk, and do other things that only humans could do. Things got bad when a stray dog the Ghostbusters had adopted started smart-talking Slimer and stealing his food. Ral's power eventually caused animals to wreak havoc across the city. As if his reign over the city wasn't bad enough, his animal-like senses and reflexes made it very hard to capture him. He was eventually defeated when the Ghostbusters utilized Ecto-2's loudspeaker and set it on a high frequency that disoriented Ral long enough to be trapped. After he was captured, all of the animals returned to normal and the dog, actually named Sydney, was returned with its owner. Secondary Canon Insight Editions Around 3000 years ago, the demon Rall first manifested in sub-Saharan Africa.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.44). Paragraph reads: "The most reliable accounts state that the demon Rall first manifested in sub-Saharan Africa, roughly three thousand years ago." It had an affinity for the animals akin to a parent and his children. Rall became enraged when mankind hunted the animals and killed all hunters it came across then left them for animals to feed on.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.44). Paragraph reads: "The hunting of these "children" by mankind enraged Rall; it would kill any hunters it came across and leave their corpses for its brood to feed on." Eventually, Rall was captured and placed in a statue bearing its likeness. Cleopatra presented the Rall statue to Julius Caesar. In 45 BC, Caesar returned to Rome with it but in the years since, the statue changed hands many times.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.44). Paragraph reads: "Eventually, the demon was captured and placed in a statue bearing its likeness, which Cleopatra presented to Julius Caesar. Caesar brought it with him when he returned to Rome in 45 BC; in the years since, it has changed hands many times." In the present, the statue was damaged while it was being transported to the Natural History Museum.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.44). Paragraph reads: "Recently, the statue was damaged while in transit to the American Museum of Natural History." During its public unveiling, Rall emerged from the statue and desired revenge. Rall's presence anthropomorphized the animals of the city. Wild pigeons, zoo animals, and house pets spoke and acted like humans but inherited Rall's hatred of mankind. New York City was hit with an unprecedented level of rioting and municipal damage. The Ghostbusters had a difficult time capturing Rall at first but they discovered it was vulnerable to a tone played at 40 kHz.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.44). Paragraph reads: "The Ghostbusters discovered that a tone played at 40 kHz---beyond the range of human hearing but well within Rall's---would incapacitate the demon just long enough for it to be trapped." Rall was temporarily incapacitated by the tone then trapped. The animals of the city all returned to normal with no lingering after effects. Personality Ral claims humans tricked and imprisoned him. Thus, he is motivated by revenge. He refers to all animals as his "children" much like how Samhain and Necksa address their minions.Ral (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "It's a Jungle Out There" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:37-14:41). Time Life Entertainment. Ral says: "Now, follow me my children!" Classification Secondary Canon Insight Editions Rall is a Class 7. It is semi-corporeal and anchored to a statue.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.44). Paragraph reads: "CLASS VII. SEMICORPOREAL. ANCHORED TO A STATUE." Powers Ral can make animals act and behave like humans and has animal-like senses and reflexes that enabled him to avoid capture by the Ghostbusters. Unfortunately for him, he was easily trapped after a high frequency caused him great pain and made him an easy target. After getting a P.K.E. reading at the zoo, Egon Spengler stated there was enough P.K.E. to power a small city.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "It's a Jungle Out There" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:58-13:01). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Hm, there's enough P.K. energy here to power a small city." Appearances Primary Canon *'The Real Ghostbusters' **"It's a Jungle Out There" Secondary Canon *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section III: Metaspecters ****Pages 44-45 References Gallery Collages GBvsRallinItsaJungleOutThereepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon Rall7.jpg|Ral statue Rall2.jpg|Ral statue glows Rall3.jpg|Mist form Rall09.jpg|Ral switches to mist form Rall4.jpg|Ral manifests Rall08.jpg|Close up of Ral Rall11.jpg|Close up of Ral Rall10.jpg|With animal army Rall5.jpg|Full shot of Rall12.jpg|Full shot of Rall6.jpg|Confined by Egon and Peter Rall13.jpg|Confined by Egon and Peter Secondary Canon RallInsight01.jpg|As seen on page 45 of Tobin's Spirit Guide Category:RGB Characters Category:Deity Category:Media Class 7 Category:IE:TSG Characters